


Visions of white

by Ode_To_Elliot



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode_To_Elliot/pseuds/Ode_To_Elliot
Summary: Bloody white rosesYou parade around in your ur false skin.





	Visions of white

**Author's Note:**

> Why  
> I have no idea.  
> Its just something that's been on my mind for a while  
> Enjoy :)

  
Your teeth flash white under the red lips you stretched to form a smile. Your elegant hand strokes my hair slowly. It’s meant to be comforting yet chills rundown my back as I feel your painted nails scrape my skull. Ever so slightly.

  
There are two kinds of monsters.

  
Your graceful strides are languish and relaxed as if the world spins around you and you are the sun. White shimmers on the pearl necklace around your throat. The clean white you drape yourself in cocoon your hideous shine. Letting only a soft glow off.

  
You are a white rose among thorns and weeds to them. To those who have not seen the sheer nothing you feel. The white of your soul. Devoid of a single stain of colour.

_How do you even bleed?_

  
Yet only I ponder inside the white walls you keep me in. Only I who have seen truly the home you claim to adore that they dubbed as clean and elegant. The stain free surfaces. The polished sheen of porcelain. The too neat corners of the bedspread.                 Clean and untouched as a hotel room.

People who are

Enchanted by your everglow.

Moths to a flame.

Delighted by your vision if white.

Reach out deep into the thorns.

Your terrifying white blinds them.It makes them offer their hearts to your faux sanctuary,

and you make them bleed for it.

Stripped bare under the white lights with no shadow to hide behind as you let loose your horrific light.  
_The white you cover your truth you use to make others show theirs._

I used to think that monsters were the creatures of the night. In the blacks and midnight blues. Creatures reserved for the dark corners and dead end roads at night. Hidden, blending into the shadows. 

Yet black is no bad and white is no good.

  
They're two sides of a chess board. Two but the same.

  
Two kinds of monsters.  
One that hides in the shadows.   
One that hides in the light.

Who paints their nails white to hide the dirt under them.

You whose white covers your blight. 

 

 


End file.
